


Valentine's Bites

by Adara_Wolf



Series: Marco and Javed's Holiday Dates [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cover Art, Fighting Kink, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Wolf/pseuds/Adara_Wolf
Summary: After almost four months together, Marco's feelings for Javed have gotten much deeper. He has a lot of fun with the vampire, terrorizing humans. There's just one little problem.Javed won't let him knot him. It shouldn't be a big deal, but... it's a big deal. Marco has to find some way to convince Javed to take his knot.





	Valentine's Bites

**Author's Note:**

> References to noncon in this one, but the actual on-screen fucking is consensual.
> 
> Cover art by [Noceu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/works).

  
  


It was a perfect evening. They were sitting on Javed’s couch in the basement, shirts discarded in the room somewhere. Marco had his hands tangled in Javed’s hair, while their tongues tangled around each other’s. He could taste the blood in Javed’s spit from the meal that was still passed out on the floor in front of them.

And fuck, everything smelled so good. The guy they’d picked up had a really enticing cologne, and it was clinging to both of their skins. Javed smelled fresh, full of blood and life. Their sweat and arousal hung in the air, so intrinsically _them_ that even the scent memory of it got Marco hard.

Marco pushed Javed down on the couch and broke the kiss in favor of nuzzling his neck, breathing him in. The full moon was still a week away, but his werewolf instincts were in overdrive. He wanted Javed so bad. He needed him.

“Babe,” Marco said, “Let me knot you.”

Javed instantly went still. “This again?”

Marco growled and sat up. “Yes, this again. We’ve been together for almost four months now. It’s fucking weird that I _haven’t_ knotted you.”

“Most people go their entire lives without a werewolf’s knot. It’s absolutely normal.”

“Not for a werewolf, it isn’t.” He’d wanted to knot Javed since their second date at least. He thought about it constantly. His fantasies these days had the two of them picking up a third, and then while Javed fucked that dude, Marco would fuck Javed and fill him with cum and knot him and keep him forever.

Sometimes he didn’t even bother imagining the third person, just him and a well-fed Javed.

“Thank god I’m not a werewolf, then,” Javed countered. He stood up and flicked a stray hair out of his face. For tonight’s date he’d pulled part of his hair back into a half-ponytail, and he looked so fucking hot like that. Especially in combination with the slightest amount of makeup he was wearing. All dolled up just for Marco.

It wasn’t fair that Javed was pretty much everything Marco had ever wanted in a guy and he was being such a bitch about this one thing.

Marco got up to follow him, wrapping his arms around Javed from behind. “Come on, babe. It would mean a lot to me. And you’ve had me before. You’re a total size queen, don’t lie.”

He didn’t expect Javed to elbow him, or for it to hurt as much as it did. Being a werewolf meant that he could take a lot more hits than a human, and he wasn’t used anybody posing a threat to him. He cried out and let go of Javed, doubling over in pain. “Fuck!”

“Serves you right,” Javed said, sneering. “I told you I don’t want to. The idea of being tied to you for twenty minutes straight is unappealing. And you’ve knotted plenty. That’s why we pick up all those random men.”

“No,” Marco said, gritting his teeth through the pain. His voice was only a step above a growl. “We pick up those random men because _you_ need to eat.” He met Javed’s glare and bared his teeth.

Javed’s eyebrows shot up. “Excuse me? I could easily grab food before we ever do anything. I didn’t _need_ to sit in a restaurant tonight to watch you scarf down your steak. We could have met after we’d both fed. I didn’t even usually play with my food until you waltzed in.”

Anger started to bubble under Marco’s skin. “Fucking really? We met when you were playing with Paul. Oooh, look into my eyes, you’re so horny for me.” He stood up and backed away a few steps, nearly tripping over the passed-out man on the floor.

“Hah! You were the one who wanted him to act like a dog. Got a complex much, doggy?”

The scent in the air was no longer half as inviting as had been a few seconds ago. Javed’s erection didn’t appear as prominent, and the way he tensed was bad news.

Marco wasn’t going to let Javed get the upper hand though. He started shifting into his werewolf form. The colors in the room began to dim—it was a shame not to see Javed’s anger-flushed skin—but all the scents got heightened. Adrenaline rushed into him, and he had to resist the urge to howl. “You want to repeat that?”

“You think you scare me?” Javed mocked. He spread his arms wide. “Come at me, puppy.”

That was it. Marco didn’t bother to give a warning; he lunged forward, teeth bared and claws out. He felt the air shift as Javed dodged, and Marco had to redirect himself or crash into the wall.

He whirled around just as Javed came at him. Javed’s finger nails were sharp, but they barely scratched the surface as they raked across Marco’s shoulder. His pelt kept him protected. Marco ignored that and hooked his arm around Javed’s torso, pulling him down onto the floor. They crashed hard, Javed landing half on top of Marco.

“I’m going to knot you, vamp,” Marco said directly into Javed’s ear.

Javed snorted in amusement. “In your dreams. Maybe I should drain you dry. Even if you do taste like dog.”

“I’m not going to let you kill me.” Marco tried to roll them so he was straddling Javed, but Javed used the momentum to knee Marco hard in the stomach. Fully transformed, it didn’t hurt as much as it had earlier, but his stomach was still tender. He hissed through the pain and kept one hand wrapped around Javed’s wrist, making Javed stumble back to the floor as he tried to escape.

Javed’s small groan of pain sounded amazing though, almost like the moans he made during sex. Marco couldn’t stop himself from grinning, which he knew looked particularly menacing in his wolf form. “Why don’t I eat you instead? I’ll tear you apart and chew on your flesh, and then knot you while you’re dying.”

“Can’t fucking die again,” Javed spat back. “I’d probably taste like a rotting corpse, anyway.”

The reply surprised Marco enough that he started laughing, and he loosened his hold on Javed’s wrist. “Oh fuck, you’re right,” he said between laughs. “I wonder if your flesh is rotted.”

Javed shrugged. “Probably not when I’ve freshly fed? Although I don’t know how the magic works.” He narrowed his eyes at Marco. “Are you giving up on knotting me?”

“Nope.” Marco puffed himself up. “I’m the big bad wolf, and you’re Little Red Riding Hood just waiting to get wrecked.”

“As I recall, Little Red Riding Hood ends up carving the wolf in two,” Javed answered with amusement. He got into a defensive stance and grinned at Marco. “I’ll be happy to do that to you.”

“Hah! It was the Huntsman who did that, and I can assure you, no human is going to get that close to me.”

At first, he’d been genuinely pissed over Javed’s refusal to knot, but the banter was amusing him too much. Plus the fighting was getting his blood pumping everywhere. It seemed to be doing it for Javed too, because the erection that had started to wilt was back in full force, the tip of it peeking out of the top of Javed’s pants.

Marco’s own werewolf cock was throbbing hard against its confines in the much too tight pants. He thought about ripping them off entirely, but he didn’t have an extra set with him and nothing of Javed’s would fit him. Then he remembered the guy they’d picked up earlier, who was tall and a bit chubby. He glanced over at the guy and wished his vision were better while he was in wolf form.

“Hey, babe, do you think that guy’s pants would fit me?” Marco asked, pointing.

Javed relaxed a bit and got a bit closer to the guy while still maintaining a healthy distance from Marco. “Hmm. Yeah, I’d say so. They might even be loose on you if you’re in human form. Why?”

“Because I’m going to have to steal his pants later.” Marco dug into his trousers—his sort of nice ones, which he’d worn for their date—and pierced them with his claws. It was a matter of seconds to shred them, since the fabric was already straining against the added mass in his thighs. “Much better.”

Javed gave a little whistle. “Ah, nice. Well, the cock, anyway. You can’t exactly kiss when you’re in that form.”

“It’s still not bestiality,” Marco growled out. Then he threw the shredded remains of his pants and underwear at Javed. While Javed recoiled in surprise, Marco lunged at him, claws outstretched.

He managed to cut Javed’s arm, and the sweet smell of blood wafted out. It didn’t smell like it had when their victim had been bleeding. It smelled more of Javed now, and Marco kind of understood Javed’s instinct to drink it. He wanted to dig his teeth into Javed’s flesh.

Javed didn’t let him get that far, of course. He danced out of the way, grinning madly, those sharp teeth of his exposed. Threatening. “I’m going to drink you up, puppy,” Javed said gleefully. “Have to replenish all this blood you’re causing me to lose.”

Responding would only be a waste of breath, so Marco followed Javed to the other side of the basement, the emptier part that seemed to be made for fighting—or torturing somebody. Marco still remembered the cabinet with the hard metal shackles in it. He was already transformed though, so there was no way Javed would be able to fit anything around his neck.

They grappled with each other, throwing the other into the wall or the floor, but neither of them had any problem getting right back up. Marco hadn’t fought like this in ages. Even at family gatherings where he’d get into it with another wolf, the fights would be determined fairly quickly by nature of everybody getting bored if it took too long.

Javed didn’t look anywhere near bored. Marco took another swipe at him, and this time he ripped the tight jeans he was wearing down the side.

“Really? I liked these jeans. _You_ liked these jeans,” Javed complained.

Marco paused to consider that. “I do. They make your ass look amazing. Damn. I’ll buy you a new pair sometime.”

“I think I bought them in the 80s,” Javed remarked. He gave an exaggerated sigh. “They were priceless, Marco. Do you know how bad the quality of clothing has gotten in the past few decades? Everything is flash-fashion and made in a sweatshop in Asia.”

“Uh… am I supposed to care? I can buy you an expensive pair if that’s what you want.” Marco shrugged awkwardly with his werewolf arms. “Can we get back to fighting? Or fucking.”

“I just care that my clothes have gotten significantly worse in quality,” Javed remarked. “But sure. Which do you want to do, fight or fuck?”

“Pretty much just want to knot you,” Marco said. “Doesn’t have to be in my wolf form.”

Javed crossed his arms. The pose looked a bit silly with him wearing the tattered remains of the jeans, cock jutting out. “Why are you so insistent on this? It sounds boring as hell.”

“No, it’s just…” Marco sighed and let go of his wolf form. He mourned the loss of his dick size, but he figured he was sizeable enough as a human too. He wrapped his smaller, human hand around his erection and stroked lightly. “I really like you, Javed. You’re the hottest piece of ass I’ve ever been with, but I have so much fucking fun with you too. And knotting’s… yeah, it’s not special or magical like the rumors say, but it still means something to me. I guess I’m a bit of a romantic at heart.”

He expected Javed to laugh at him, but Javed’s expression softened. “I’ve been enjoying my time with you a lot too, Marco. I haven’t connected with anybody in a few decades, although what we have right now still feels like a flash in the pan to me. I appreciate your enthusiasm and… all right, you’ve got me stepping out of my comfort zone and doing things that are new to me.”

Thank god Marco had shifted back to human form, because he thought his tail might have started wagging then, and he’d never have lived it down. He crossed the distance and put his arms on Javed’s shoulders. “So, let me knot you, please?”

Javed smiled and leaned up to kiss him briefly. It was kind of soft and sweet, wholly unlike what Marco was used to from Javed.

“On the condition that I get to bite you during it. I promise not to drain you too much.”

Marco’s first instinct was to refuse out of principle. He didn’t want to end up weakened and unable to shift around Javed. That was a huge risk.

On the other hand, Javed looked really into the idea now. Marco scratched his beard. “Do you get something out of it? Sexually?”

Javed’s eyes fluttered. “Oh, yes. Very much. I’m taking some of you into me. You’re becoming part of me. And I can feel it, feel _you_ , coursing through me… It’s a very sensual experience. Just ask him.” He gestured to the passed-out guy, who admittedly hadn’t complained when Javed bit him. Though that could have been the mind control.

“Okay,” Marco conceded, “but if you try anything hinky I am going to shift and rip you apart.”

As expected, Javed laughed. “If you think you’ll have the energy for it after I’m done with you.” Then he removed the rest of his clothing and threw them over his shoulder. “All right, come stuff me full.”

Marco didn’t need any more invitation than that. He picked up Javed, loving the way Javed felt in his arms, and gripped his ass tight while Javed squeezed his thighs around Marco’s waist. He let one finger settle against Javed’s hole. “Want me to eat you out first? Get you nice and wet for me?”

“Very much.” Javed wrapped his arms around Marco’s shoulders and started kissing him, sharp canines dragging a bit against Marco’s lip. Very suggestive, but very hot too. Marco started walking them back to the couch while they made out, and almost tripped over the other man. He got Javed’s sharp nails digging into his back in retaliation. Marco didn’t mind. Hell, he didn’t mind the scratches and bruises he’d gotten from their fighting earlier, either.

He set Javed down on the couch and then got onto his knees in front of Javed. “All right. Spread ‘em wide, babe.”

Javed scooted down and hooked his knees over Marco’s shoulders. He placed one hand on top of Marco’s head. “You have no idea how hot you look down there, darling.”

“I think I’ve got the better view.” Marco leaned in and nuzzled the insides of Javed’s thighs with his beard, breathing in heavily. “You smell so fucking hot. I love your musk.”

“Imagine what I’ll smell like when I’ve got your blood coursing through my veins.”

Oh. Oh fuck. Marco hadn’t even thought of that, and his cock throbbed hard at the suggestion. He liked the smell of blood well enough on its own, and he loved how Javed smelled when he was freshly sated. His own blood, giving Javed life, mingling their scents…. Fuck. He quickly pushed the idea down. It was too distracting.

Marco focused on the feast in front of him instead. He kissed Javed’s skin and started licking, circling around his hole. Javed moaned loudly and pushed against Marco’s back with his legs. That was a pretty clear message. Marco risked a bit of a shift, his tongue growing longer and his nose getting more sensitive. He would regret all the partial shifts in the morning, when he’d be starving and completely exhausted, but for now, he figured it was worth it.

He hooked one finger into Javed’s hole. In this one aspect, dating a vampire was convenient—apparently Javed created no waste, so Marco could lick without worry. Not that hygiene considerations had ever stopped Marco from doing this with human lovers, but he got the sense that Javed cared about it deeply.

His animal side loved it. He hated separating the wolf and the man in him sometimes, since he knew they were still the same entity, but he had to admit he got more intense in wolf form. The smells were enhanced, his inhibitions were lowered, and the amount of fucks he gave about what people thought about him dropped into the negatives.

Rimming was definitely even better like this where he could smell all of Javed and reach deeper into him. He alternated licking and kissing, suckling on the edges of Javed’s rim until Javed was positively howling in pleasure. Marco didn’t even mind the way Javed’s sharp nails were digging into his scalp and directing him. Javed’s hard cock jutted out enticingly and dripped with precome.

Eventually, when Javed was dripping wet with his spit, Marco leaned back. “You’re more than ready, babe.”

“Yes. Yes, fuck me. Come on,” Javed said in a daze. Marco hadn’t seen him so out of it in a while, and he felt inordinately proud of himself.

He readjusted their positions so he could line up his cock against Javed’s hole. It always amazed him that anybody could take him at all, let alone not be in agony. Normally the agony was a nice bonus, but with Javed… well, he’d probably look hot writhing in pain too, but Marco conceded he loved Javed’s enthusiasm more.

“Here we go, babe. This is going to be so fun.”

“Yes, yes, you said.” Javed grinned at him menacingly. “Don’t forget your part of the deal either.”

“Wouldn’t dare. I’m a man of extreme honor,” Marco said, and then he thrust in while Javed was laughing. The laughter stuttered and morphed into a moan, with Javed knocking Marco hard on the back.

“Don’t make me laugh like that!” Javed complained. As if Marco would ever stop trying to make Javed laugh. He leaned down and kissed Javed while he focused on keeping steady so Javed could adjust.

… But only for a little bit. Marco figured Javed could handle some pain. Between the fighting and the rimming and Javed being the hottest piece of ass in the entire world, nobody could expect Marco to stay that much in control. He pushed Javed further down on the couch and started thrusting, first shallowly, then with more strength. With the way Javed was moaning and clinging to Marco, Marco figured he was doing something right.

It wasn’t a mating, since matings weren’t real, but if Marco were a bit less realistic, he’d call it that. He almost wished that nonsense about fated mates were real so he could tie Javed to him forever. Make sure he never fucked anybody else, not without Marco’s permission, and definitely ensure that Javed would never be able to leave him.

He was so into it, listening to their breaths, breathing their intermingled scents, feeling the way Javed squeezed his ass and tightened all around him, that he didn’t even notice at first when Javed started licking his neck.

Only when the first hint of teeth pushed against his skin did he realize what was about to happen.

“Wait! Hold up!” Marco shouted, sitting up. Javed’s hold on his back was strong, though, and he followed Marco. That left Marco’s knees half on the couch, with Javed clinging to his torso.

“Wait? You just told me you were a man of impeccable honor.” Javed continued to kiss and lick that spot on Marco’s collar. If not for the threat of teeth, it would have been really hot.

Still was hot, actually, but Marco couldn’t help but tense. “We both know I was lying, but also, I haven’t knotted you yet!”

“Don’t care,” Javed murmured. He raked one set of nails down Marco’s back, breaking the skin. “If you want to knot me while I’m biting, better get on it.”

Crap. Marco dug his fingers into Javed’s ass and started lifted him up and down. Javed made a noise of protest as he was dislodged from Marco’s neck, but he soon had his arms locked tight around Marco’s shoulders again.

Marco could feel his own legs straining; he wouldn’t be able to keep going like this, not when he was this turned on. He debated flipping Javed onto his front and throwing him over the side of the couch, but he was sure that would be a quick ticket to another fight. So he got on the couch again, pushing Javed down across the length, and went right back to it.

“Mmm… just a bit more.” Javed groaned. “The moment I come, I’m biting you, darling.”

More adrenaline pumped through Marco, and he was so fucking close. Pleasure was sparking all over his body, and he just needed a tiny push. Anything. He tried to get a kiss from Javed, but Javed was still busy sucking on his neck, probably giving him the biggest hickey of his life.

“I can’t… I need…” Marco didn’t even know what he needed. He imagined himself pissing all over Javed and scent-marking him that way. He jerked off to that fantasy every other week. Fuck. He was so turned on, but somehow, he couldn’t get over the edge.

He growled in frustration and didn’t even notice when Javed snuck his hand between them and began jerking himself. He only realized it when Javed tensed up and hot liquid splashed against Marco’s stomach.

Marco definitely noticed Javed’s fangs piercing him.

The sudden pain made him howl loudly, and he wanted to throw Javed off. But then that pain morphed into something else. Not really pleasure—it definitely still hurt—but Javed’s sucking lighted up something in the back of Marco’s brain, and that was it, that’s what he’d needed. He came hard, his vision whiting out for a brief moment, and he ended up falling forward. He caught himself before he crushed Javed, although he doubted Javed would have noticed, occupied as he was with sucking Marco dry.

He really did start to smell like Marco, too. It was a subtle shift, but Marco noticed it, and his baser instincts were supremely satisfied. His knot started to swell up inside Javed, while his cock continued to pump semen into him.

“Fuck. Fuck. I’m fucking dying here, babe,” Marco said. He started licking any part of Javed he could reach, mostly his ears and the side of his face. He really wanted to kiss him. “Hey, don’t kill me, okay?”

Javed pulled back with annoyance. His mouth was stained with Marco’s blood. “Have I ever killed any of our victims?”

“Uh… Paul?” Marco hooked an arm under Javed and carefully rolled them so that he was on the bottom and Javed was lying on top of him. “I think we killed Paul.”

“You don’t know that,” Javed said. “Maybe he made it to the streets and somebody rescued him.” He went back to lapping at the wound, but he wasn’t sucking purposefully anymore. “You’re so huge inside me, Marco.”

“Yeah. I’m always big,” Marco responded, grinning widely.

Javed rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face too. “Cocky. Well? Did I murder you?”

“Nah. I think I could lose some more? Fuck, you’re right, this is really… intimate.” Marco ran his hands along Javed’s biceps. “And you do smell like me now. I don’t even need to piss on you to mark you.”

The look of disgust on Javed’s face was priceless. “That’s definitely never going to happen.” He bent down again to draw out more of Marco’s blood.

Marco could feel himself getting more tired, but hey, he’d just had sex anyway, and he’d been shifting back and forth all evening, so it kind of made sense. He lazily rolled his hips just to feel Javed tighten around his cock.

“Hey, babe,” Marco said. “You looked really hot on our date today. With your hair all nice and with the makeup and the tight pants.”

Javed snorted in amusement. He finally gave up on the blood drinking and settled down on Marco for a proper cuddle. “You were very handsome in your nice suit too. And your blood is absolutely delicious, which is honestly surprising given how little I cared for other werewolves’ blood.”

“I’m just that much better than all the others. You don’t ever need another wolf. Another person.” Marco’s head lolled to the side, and his eyes caught on the guy they’d left passed out. “Well, a bunch of other people for us to mess up. That’s fine.”

“I should hope so. I’m not giving up all the fun we’ve been having with others.” Javed kissed him briefly on the lips. “I haven’t celebrated Valentine’s Day in… a century? Before it became so commercialized, in any case.”

“You are such a fucking hipster,” Marco remarked.

“Oh, shush. The point is, I had a great time today. Despite the knotting.” Javed kissed Marco again, this time with tongue. Marco worked up the energy to wrap his arms around Javed and pull him close, although Javed protested when Marco’s knot pulled hard against the rim of his hole.

Marco smiled up at Javed when they broke the kiss. “Hey, Javed. Let’s always celebrate Valentine’s Day like this.”

“Sure, why not.” Javed grinned back at him.

Yeah, Marco definitely wanted to spend a whole bunch of Valentine’s Days with Javed.


End file.
